The Legend of Korra: Missing
by maila08
Summary: Amon is back and he has unfinished business with the Avatar


Again shout out to BG-13!

* * *

_There's a light at each end of this tunnel,_  
_You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out_  
_And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again_  
_If you'd only try turning around._

_But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,_  
_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table_  
_No one can find the rewind button now_  
_Sing it if you understand._  
_and breathe, just breathe_  
_woah breathe, just breathe,_  
_Oh breathe, just breathe,_  
_Oh breathe, just breathe._

* * *

"But…Amon's dead." Bolin replied. Sure the man looked a lot like their old foe but…it was impossible. Amon had died over ten years ago. The chief had shown them his dead body.

"You need to get the kids!" Korra said, looking at her husband. "I'll handle this!" Mako put his hand on her shoulder, stopping her from advancing.

"Korra, you are in no shape to fight. If you take him on right now, you might endanger the kids. Just wait a second."

The Avatar shoved his hand away. "He'll hurt them if we don't act now!" she told him, fear evident in her voice.

"Mako is right. We need a plan first," Bolin said. Asami nodded in agreement. The Waterbender looked to her husband, a silent plea in her eyes.

"Bo, you're going to come with us and get the kids out as safely as possible. Asami, you stay here. Once we have the kids, Bolin will come back and you two need to get to Air Temple Island. Korra and I will handle this." The group nodded and headed out to do their jobs.

"Come, Ami," Asami instructed as soon as the Benders left.

"But Uncle Mako said to stay here," the girl replied.

"We need to go get Chief Bei Fong first. We won't be long." Both Nonbenders headed towards the door.

* * *

"It's been a long time," the masked man began. "And yet even after all these years, my fellow Nonbenders support this…sport, if that's even the proper word for it. One day these children will grow up and oppress you the same way their parents do, and yet you still cheer them on. But all that is about to change."

"Who is this guy?" Arvin asked.

"Amon," the Ferrets replied. They had all three heard the stories of the man before them. However, they all had been told he was dead.

"We need to get out of here," Ty told the twins. They nodded and were about to leave when Mac noticed that his sister was not beside him.

"Karah!" he screamed as he saw his sister running toward the masked man.  
She jumped into the air and threw a powerful fire kick his way. The man barely dodged the attack but recovered fairly quickly. The Firebender went at him but he caught her arm and raised her so that she was eye level with him. He quickly jabbed various chakra points, effectively blocking her chi. She let out a frustrated cry as she struggled against his hold. The man switched his hand so that he was holding her by her collar.

"Behold. My power." He placed his thumb against the girl's forehead when suddenly two earth discs hit him in the back. He turned to see Ty, readying to more discs and started to advance toward her, Firebender still in his grasp. Mac threw a water whip at the man, wrapping it around his wrist and pulled, making the man let go of his sister. He ran over and helped her get up but as they started to run, Equalists surrounded the three Ferrets.

They made to move forward but were cut off when a blast of fire circled around their prey. Korra was suddenly between them and the children. And she looked absolutely pissed off.

"Touch my kids and I promise it will be the last thing you ever do," she growled, sinking into her defensive stance.

"Ah, so you finally decided to join us, Avatar. And these are your children?" He looked over at the twins. "They look so grown up," he commented, a smirk appearing in his tone. Korra narrowed her eyes but remained in her stance.

"Back off," she warned as the man took a step forward.

"Or what? You are going to kill me? I hate to disappoint you, but that didn't work out so well for you the last time, now did it, " Amon replied as he snapped his fingers.

In a blink of an eye the chi blockers surrounding them made a move toward the kids. They immediately sunk to their fighting stances and fought them, careful not to let anyone touch them. Mac had his hands full as he tried to protect himself and his sister who was still suffering from the effects of having her chi blocked. He saw someone jump in front of them and realized it was his dad.

"Jump off! Bolin is waiting for you!" he instructed as he kept the chi blockers away. Mac nodded and called back Ty. Once the three were together they jumped into the water. However, before they ever touched it, Mac made an ice platform and bent his way to his uncle.

"We have to go," Bolin told the kids.

"But what about Mom and Dad?" Karah asked.

"They can handle themselves," he told them. "Now let's go!" The kids were about to follow when they heard a scream that made their blood run cold.

* * *

Korra was holding out pretty well against Amon. But the man seemed to have sharpened his skills since they'd last fought. He moved quicker and had been able to land several blows on her. From the corner of her eye she saw Mako holding his own against several Chi Blockers, but he was struggling. First chance they got, they would take him down.

She blew Amon away before turning her attention to her husband and threw another air blast in his general direction, knocking everyone off the platform.

She sighed but her relief was short lived as she felt a current go through her body.

The Waterbender immediately fell to her knees. Amon put more pressure on her back, the electric glove intensifying until she remained motionless. He slammed his boot down on her side; a loud crack reverberated throughout the arena over all the commotion.

"Pathetic," he said as the Avatar holding onto her consciousness that was slowly slipping from her grasp. She wrapped her arm around her abdomen, knowing full well that he'd broken a couple of her ribs as blood dripped from the corner of her mouth.

"Bite me," she spat, spitting at the man. He narrowed his eyes as he leaned down and grabbed her arm, and put his foot against her back. Korra started to struggle as he applied pressure to her back and pulled her arm up. A loud scream broke through the air.

* * *

"Mom!" both twins cried as they made their way back to the water. Bolin managed to grab Karah but Max continued until he was on the edge. He saw his father in the water, trying to find a way back into the ring.

"Mac! Go with your sister! Now!" Mako yelled. His son nodded and used his Waterbending skills to lift his father back into the ring before running back to Bolin.

"We need to help Mom!" Karah cried as she struggled against her uncle's hold.

"Dad is going to help her. We need to get out of here," Mac replied. He wanted to help but he figured it was best to stay out of the way and let his father handle the situation. His sister huffed but nodded in defeat.

"Ty!" the chief called to her daughter. She checked her daughter over, seeing nothing wrong, redirected her attention to Bolin.

"Where's Korra?" she asked.

"In the ring with Mako," he replied. "They need help. I'll take the kids." The chief nodded and headed towards the Avatar.

* * *

Korra grabbed her arm, trying to subdue the pain. Amon had dislocated her shoulder once before, but that didn't make her immune to the pain. He was about to strike when a fire kick sent him stumbling away from her. Mako was back in the ring.

The two men went head to head as Korra tried to stand, to no avail. She looked over at them as the fight continued, feeling helpless. Oh how she hated that feeling.

Amon landed a punch on Mako and used the opening to electrocute him. The Firebender collapsed to his knees, not being able to withstand the current. The Nonbender launched a kick that him in the face and knocked him back.

"Enough!" Korra cried, closing her eyes. When they opened they were glowing, and the power of a thousand life times surged through her body.

Amon backed away from the Firebender. Korra advanced toward him and used her right arm to throw powerful whips at him. One hit him, hard, sending him flying toward the edge of the arena. Before she could hit him again a rope came down and rescued the Nonbender.

Korra was furious. She was about to go after him when she felt someone wrap their arms around her.

"No! Korra!" Mako said. "Another day. You need to be looked at."

The Avatar stiffened in his embrace but slowly closed her eyes. When she opened them again they were her pretty blue eyes and she went limp. Mako carefully cradled her in his arms as Lin made her way toward them.

"How is she?" the chief asked.

"She'll be ok. Go after Amon." Lin nodded and left with a handful of Metalbender cops.

Mako looked down at his wife; her breathing was heavy and she was shivering. "Korra?"

Her eyes fluttered open tiredly. "The kids?" she whispered.

"They're safe. Bolin has them," he replied. She gave him a nod before allowing the darkness to claim her.

* * *

Karah sat down on the floor as her brother finished healing the bruises she'd received from the Chi Blocking. As soon as he finished another scream erupted from their mother's room. Both twins winced.

Mac brought his knees to his chest as his sister wrapped her arms around him and he returned the gesture.

"Your mom is going to be fine," Ami assured, sitting down next to them. The twins looked over at her and gave a small nod.

"Korra's been through a lot worse," Sytka added.

The adults watched as their children interacted with each other. It appeared they knew what was happening just like they did. Katara was probably trying to pop her arm back into its socket but Korra, as usual, probably making it worse by not remaining still. Not that they blamed her.

Finally after a couple of hours, Katara came out of the room looking tired. The twins ran up to her.

"How's Mom?" Karah asked.

"Can we see her?" Mac asked as well.

Katara shook her head. "Your mother isn't feeling very well. I don't think-"

Just then Mako stepped into the room. "Korra wants to see the kids." The elder Waterbender sighed but reluctantly allowed the children to pass.

"How is she?" Tenzin asked his mother once the children and their father were gone.

"I managed to pop her shoulder back in place and I healed her ribs to the best of my abilities. But as you probably heard, she was in serious pain."

"I don't understand how Amon could've come back," Asami commented.

"Yes. I thought when you killed someone they were supposed to stay dead," Lin added. Tenzin sent her a look. She nodded as she understood the meaning: not in front of the kids.

"I'm going back to the main house, as we all should," Katara said. The adults nodded and left with the kids.

* * *

When the twins ran into the room they were in no way prepared for what they saw. Their mother's eyes were closed as she shivered, probably due to a small fever. Her face was sweaty, causing her hair to stick to her forehead. They both clung to their father and Karah allowed a few tears to slide down her cheeks.

"Hey, Kiddos," Korra greeted with a small pained smile, opening her eyes to see her kids. The twins slowly made their way towards her.

They stopped next to the bed and looked down, not wanting to meet their mother's gaze. With difficulty, Korra reached out and lifted her daughter's chin, wiping away the tear that slid down her cheek.

"Don't cry. I'm fine, really," she whispered.

"I'm sorry," Karah mumbled. Her mother gave her a confused look. "I shouldn't have gone after him. You got hurt because you were trying to protect me."

Korra shook her head. "I'll admit it was irresponsible. But there isn't a mother alive that wouldn't have done the same thing to protect her kids."

The little Firebender threw her arms around her mother's neck. The Avatar winced but said nothing as she rubbed her daughter's back. She looked over to find her son, looking down, hands behind his back.

"Mac," she called. The little Waterbender looked up. "Come here." He immediately ran towards her and hugged her as well. Korra took a deep breath as she felt the pressure of both her kids against her ribs.

"You two should go to bed now," Mako said, watching the strain on his wife's face. The twins nodded and gave their mother a kiss. Karah was the first out of the room, but Mac stopped at the door.

"Get better soon, Mom," he whispered. Korra flashed a smile and with that he left to go to his room as well.

Mako sat on the chair next to the bed, not wanting to lie next to her, fearing he would injure her more. Korra let out a soft groan as her side ached. He immediately handed her a drink to relieve the pain.

"You put too much strain on yourself," he told her. Korra weakly shook her head.

"I wasn't going to let him touch my kids," she answered.

"Still. You can't keep straining yourself. They're my kids too," he said, letting out a heavy sigh. There was a moment of silence.

"How is it possible…?" she began, not sure how to finish the question.

"I don't know. But something was off about him."

"I sensed that too. But what?"

"We'll discuss this later," he said kissing her forehead. She gave a deep sigh but decided he was right. Only a few minutes passed before she fell asleep.

* * *

*Two weeks later*

"Mom, do you have to go?" Karah asked.

Korra sighed. She wasn't exactly thrilled about going to the banquet Hiroshi had invited them to. Yeah, he'd come to his senses but something still left the Avatar uneasy about the man. Mako, however, insisted they should go for Asami's sake. All the children were going to stay in the main house with Tonraq and Senna, which she was very happy about.

"Yeah, Mom. We don't want you to go," Max added, hugging his mother. She smiled and patted his back.

"You two aren't the only ones," she muttered. The twins grinned.

"Are you ready?" Mako asked as he made his way toward them. She gave him an annoyed look but nodded. He chuckled and gave her a light kiss.

"We won't be long," she promised as she hugged and kissed both her kids. Mako also bent down and embraced the pair.

"Be good. And behave for Grandma and Grandpa," he instructed. The twins shared a devilish grin.

"We make no such promises," they replied. Mako sighed as Korra wrapped her arm around his. Once they were outside Mako added,

"They are going to tear the house down."

Korra laughed. "I know. But at least it's not our house," she replied. Her parents were very playful with her kids, to the point where they almost destroyed the house while playing with them.

* * *

At the party, Tenzin and his wife should let their daughter go to the dance the following week. Zuko and Katara were talking to some diplomats about the "Amon situation", as everyone was calling it. Korra sighed as she noticed everyone was drawn into their own conversations. She wanted nothing more than to be home with her kids. At the thought, a weird sensation contorted in her chest, as if her heart had skipped a beat. She furrowed her brow. Something was wrong. She was about to ask Mako if they could leave when Hiroshi took that moment to make a toast.

"To my daughter, grandchild, and son-in-law," he announced, raising his glass. "And to you, Avatar Korra and Mako, so that you may one day forgive me."

Korra nodded at him before taking a sip of her drink. She needed to get home. And that's when the lights went out. Mako immediately stretched his hand out and grasped his wife's, squeezing tightly.

When the lights came back on, Amon stood in the center of the room, his henchmen surrounding the room.

"Hello, Avatar," he drawled. Korra sent an accusatory glance at Hiroshi. Noticing this, Amon chuckled humorlessly. "I assure you, that old fool has nothing to do with this. I invited myself."

"What do you want?" she asked between clenched teeth, tensed and ready for any attack that would come her way. Amon shook his head.

"Patience, Child. Why so eager to find out?"

"Find out what?" A feeling of dread crept through her at his eerily calm tone.

"You shouldn't really even be worried about me," he continued as if she hadn't spoken. Mako tightened his grasp on her hand, sensing she was about to attack if he didn't get to the point. "Personally, I'd be more worried about your children."

Korra stiffened, as did Mako. "What have you done?" she almost screeched. Amon simply chuckled darkly before the lights went out once more. When they turned back on, the masked man was gone. There was absolute silence in the room that had once been full of chatter and music.

* * *

"Karah! Mac!" the Avatar called as she entered the house, both her and Mako drenched to the bone because of the heavy rainfall outside. A thunder clap echoed throughout the house as lightning illuminated the dark home. They stopped in their tracks as they saw the interior looked like a tornado had hit.

"Korra! Over here!" Tenzin called from the adjacent room. The couple made their over to the Airbender and saw Tonraq and Senna on the floor, slowly coming to.

"Mom, Dad, where are the kids?" Korra asked, terror made her voice tremble.

Tonraq shook his head and placed his hand over his throbbing temple. "They came out of nowhere," he stated, still slightly dazed.

"I'm sorry, Honey. We tried to fight them off but…" Her voice trailed off as she looked into her daughter's eyes. Korra immediately bolted out of the room and ran toward the twin's bedroom.

"Korra!" Mako called after her. He ran after her and found her sitting against the wall, staring at the empty room. She ran her hands through her hair, tears streaming down her face.

"No…" she whispered, choking slightly.


End file.
